Pokemon Journey
by Senorita Margarita
Summary: Hey all! This is the result when I take a ton of my friends' pokemon mascots and write a fic about it! *sigh* I HATE writing summaries!
1. Chapter 01

Hey all! This is my first fic here on FF.net, I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I hope to make it better as the story continues on. Also, please R&R and any and all constructive crictism would be WONDERFUL!!  
  
To make things easier, here's an easy-to-view list of all the mascots in orphanage!  
  
Mariana the Squirtle   
Ariella the Jigglypuff  
Odelia the Bellossom  
Mara the Vileplume  
Stella the Oddish  
Rattata the Rattata  
Sandy the Sandshrew  
Blastoise the Blastoise  
Trevor the Totodile  
Sheep the Mareep  
Kakuna the Kakuna  
Coolbear the Teddiursa  
Grizzy the Ursaring  
Chardina the Cyndaquil  
Charmander the Charmander  
Jiggly the Jigglypuff  
  
Now, on with the story!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up Mariana!"  
  
"Huh?" Mariana asked groggily, sticking her head out of her shell.  
  
"Come ON Mariana, you silly Squirtle! Nurse Joy's brought some new pokemon to the orphanage!" Ariella replied.  
  
"Really? How cool!" Together, they dashed down from the sleeping loft to the main area of the orphanage, where they lived most of the time, when they weren't outside or asleep in the loft.  
  
"Oh, that's everyone now! I'd like you to meet Boofca the Cleffa, Sandy the Sandshrew, and Charmander!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Ariella, the Jigglypuff!"  
  
"I'm Mariana"  
  
"Jigglypuff, but you can call me Jiggly!"  
  
"Bite Me."  
  
"Sheep!"  
  
And so on it went, 'til everyone was introduced. Eventually, everyone went outside to play the new game Nurse Joy taught them, except for Boofca and Airella. As Airella wandered over to her, she could hear her crying, and muttering something like "I miss Michelle!"  
  
"Are you all right, Boofca?"  
  
"No! I miss my old trainer, and my parents, and EVERYTHING STINKS HERE!"  
  
"Clam down! We've all been abandoned too, and we know it's hard, but it'll be OK" Ariella said, in an attempt to calm her down, but it only succeed in causing her to cry HARDER.  
  
"What's wrong, Boofca?" Mariana asked, entering the room.  
  
"She's sad, 'cos she misses her trainer and her parents" Ariella replied.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Boofca, do you like to dance?" Mariana asked.  
  
She stopped crying, and meekly replied "Uh-huh. I really like dancing."  
  
"Well, Jiggly likes dancing too" Airella said, semi-cheerfully.  
  
"Would she play with me?"  
  
"Maybe, if you asked her nicely."  
  
"Asked who?" Jiggly said, entering the room with Sandy and the "Triplets", Odelia Mara, and Stella.  
  
"Boofca wants to dance"  
  
"Great! Do you know how to dance?"  
  
Boofca shook her head no.  
  
"OK, let me teach you!" Jiggly exclaimed, taking Boofca to another part of the room.  
  
"Now"  
"What do"  
"We do?"  
  
"Do they ALWAYS speak like that?" Sandy whispered to Airella and Mariana.  
  
" 'Fraid so" Airella replied.  
  
"We are"  
"Very, very"  
"Hungry!"  
  
"Well, I think Nurse Joy's handing out PokeChow," Sandy replied.  
  
"Let's EAT then!" Airella said, dashing outside, dragging Mariana and Sandy each by one hand, with the triplets not far behind.  
  
"There you are! I was wondering when you would all come out to eat!" Nurse Joy exclaimed at the sight of Airella, Sandy, Mariana, and the Triplets.  
  
"Food!" They cried, but to Joy, it sounded like an assortment of pokemon cries and calls.  
  
"You're hungry, aren't you? Well, here you are some nice, fresh PokeChow! Enjoy guys!"  
  
"Isn't the food yummy?" Chardina asked, joining the group.  
  
"You"  
"Said"  
"It!"  
  
"Are the others going to join us, too?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yeah, when Nurse Joy gives them some food."  
  
"Here we are!" cried Trevor, coming over to the group, with Blastoise, Sheep, Kakuna, Coolbear and Charmander not far behind.  
  
"So, aren't Rattata and Grizzy coming, too?"  
  
"Later, Charmander. They went to go get Boofca and Jiggly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued to eat in silence, until Boofca came up, along with Rattata, Grizzy, and Jiggly, eagerly talking about how nice Jiggly could sing, and that she and Grizzy learned how to do the Electric Slide.  
  
"Great, Boofca!"  
  
"Well, I see all of you have eaten, so I'll be off to the Pokemon Center now. Be good, all of you!"  
  
The group chorused a loud "Good-Bye!" then all headed inside to play and relax for a while, as it was getting too dark to continue playing outside. Later, after most of them headed up to the loft to get ready to go to sleep, Chardina stayed behind. Mariana, concerned, went to go speak to her, to see if everything was all right.  
  
"Is everything OK, Chardina?"  
  
"Yeah, Mariana."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Hey! Aren't you two coming?" Rattata interrupted.  
  
"Tell me sometime." Mariana said, as she followed Rattata up the steps to the loft.  
  
"Fine, later." Chardina replied, before darting up the steps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, ya gonna tell us what's wrong?" Airella asked Chardina the next day at breakfast.  
  
"You!? No! I was only gonna tell Mariana..."  
  
"Well, word got around," Grizzy replied, taking a seat between Trevor and Kakuna.  
  
"Well, fine! But just wait 'til Mariana gets here, first."  
  
"Oh, come on tell us now!"  
  
"I'm here!" Mariana cried, "So, what's up guys?"  
  
"The sky," replied a still semi-cranky Coolbear, who obviously wasn't a morning pokemon.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" snapped Rattata. "I want to hear!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"NO, you!"  
  
"you!"  
  
"you!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" Kakuna cried.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know he could talk," Trevor whispered to Blastoise.  
  
"I guess he's more of a quiet-type pokemon," replied Blastoise.  
  
"ANYWAY, " started Chardina, "I was wondering, if any of you wondered what life was like outside of these orphanage walls."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Jiggly uncertainly.  
  
"I mean, has anyone wondered about what's outside of the walls?"  
  
"I know what it's like!"  
  
"Yeah, we know, Boofca, you only got here yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But what, Charmander?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Well, I think we should stay here."  
  
"You sure, Sandy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's not fair"  
"To Nurse Joy"  
"If we go."  
  
"The triplets are right."  
  
"Fine. It was just a crazy idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few months later...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Play with me!" Boofca cried to Blastoise, who was TRYING to watch TV.  
  
"Oh fine. What do you want to play?"  
  
"I wanna Dance!"  
  
"You always want to dance!" Jiggly cried, entering the room with Charmander and Coolbear.  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun!" replied Boofca, as she dragged Jiggly into an impromptu Tango. Quickly, Charmander, Coolbear, and Blastoise slipped outside, to avoid having to play with the young Cleffa as well.  
  
"Hey guys! Airella said, greeting the trio, "Sandy just suggested we play hide-and-seek. Wanna join?"   
  
"Well, all right." Said Charmander.  
  
"Who's playing?"  
  
"Er, Mariana, Odelia, Mara, Stella, Rattata, Sandy, Trevor, Kakuna, Sheep, Grizzy, me, and Chardina."  
  
"OK. Who's it?"  
  
"Rattata."  
  
Rattata joined the four pokemon, going, if you're gonna play, you'd better hide now! I'm gonna count to 100! So go!"  
  
"Can you even count that high?" muttered Coolbear, before dashing off to hide.  
  
"1,2, 3,"  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER…  
  
"100! Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
Mariana, in her search for the perfect hiding spot, came across discarded PokeDex Nurse Joy must have dropped. She accidentally opened it, and was entranced by the amazing amounts of information it held. "Oh, here's my entry. I wonder what it says."  
  
"Squirtle, the tiny-turtle pokemon. With powerful water-type attacks like..."  
  
"Work you dumb PokeDex! I wanna know more about me!"  
  
"I found you!"  
  
"Be quiet Rattata."  
  
"Whatcha got there?"  
  
"An old PokeDex."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"It doesn't work." Mariana said sighing.  
  
"Can I see it anyway?"  
  
"Fine." Mariana handed Rattata the PokeDex.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Trevor, coming out from behind a bush.  
  
"This PokeDex doesn't work."  
  
"Maybe I can fix it."  
  
"Well, OK" Rattata replied uncertiantly, handing Trevor the PokeDex.  
  
Trevor immediately whacked the PokeDex.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Mariana shouted, snatching back the PokeDex.  
  
"Every time a trainer reaches 10 years of age, they can go on a Pokemon Journey, collecting and battling pokemon to become a Pokemon Master." chirped the PokeDex.  
  
"Well, it works."  
  
"What does it mean, 'Battling Pokemon?' "  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"It MEANS they catch pokemon like us to use in battles against other people's pokemon! Don't you remember? We were caught, then abandoned!"  
  
"I never was caught. I've been here since I was born."  
  
"Me too, Mariana."  
  
"What's taking so long?" questioned Chardina, climbing down from a tree.  
  
"We've been hiding forever!" added Blastoise.  
  
"Yeah, Rattata, you're supposed to LOOK for us!" snapped Grizzy.  
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
"Well, I guess the game's over." said Charmander, coming out of his hiding spot.  
  
Within a few minutes, the others, Kakuna, Coolbear, the Triplets, Sandy, Sheep, and Airella, had also joined the group.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sandy.  
  
"A PokeDex." replied Rattata.  
  
"A Poke-what?"  
  
"A POKE DEX!" shouted Mariana.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What does it do?" said Charmander.  
  
"It holds information on every single pokemon" answered Jiggly knowingly, coming down with Boofca to join the group.  
  
"You mean, it'll have info on ME?" yelped Airella.  
  
"And me?"   
  
"Me too?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"COOL!"  
  
For a few hours, the little electronic thing entranced the pokemon. Then, Boofca suddenly said, "I'd like to see a Chickorita."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna meet a Charizard!" added Charmander  
  
"Or a Farfetch'd! That'd be cool!" said Trevor with enthusiasm.  
  
"Ooo! A Wigglytuff!" joined in Jiggly.  
  
"It'd be great to meet a Mew." Mariana sighed.  
  
"Well, why don't we go?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Blastoise?"  
  
"He means, let's go on our own Pokemon Journey!" shouted Airella.  
  
"But how?" asked Jiggly.  
  
"We can't"  
"Earn any"  
"Badges."  
  
"So! Let's just go on an adventure, then!" suggested Cyndaquil.  
  
"To do what?" questioned Sandy.  
  
"I don't know! Let's go just to go!" chirped Boofca.  
  
"I know! Let's go to meet new pokemon!" cried Mariana.  
  
"To make"  
"Some new"   
"Friends!"  
  
"To see outside these orphanage walls!" added Rattata.  
  
"To have a lot of fun!"  
  
"For the sake of some excitement!"  
  
"What about Nurse Joy?" asked Sandy.  
  
"Yeah, won't she be worried?"  
  
"She'll be OK. Besides, we can come back and visit!"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"What are we waiting for! Let's get going!"  
  
"WAIT!" screamed Chardina.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bite Me."  
  
"Buzz off."  
  
"Sheep! Coolbear!"  
  
"How are we gonna get out?"  
  
"Easy. Just watch." And with that, Sandy dug a hole under the orphanage fence.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"We should pack some stuff, first."  
  
"And write Nurse Joy's note."  
  
"Well, then hurry up." Grizzy muttered.  
  
"Is everyone ready NOW?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well then,"  
"Let's get"  
"Going!"  
  
And with that, the group of pokemon crawled under the fence, to a world none of them had experienced living in, to start the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, how's that for a start for my first fic? Let me know what you think! Please R&R, or E-mail me at Pasta1986@prodigy.net  
  
Also, special thanks to the following people for letting me use your mascots in this Fic!  
  
Nico  
Dixie  
Kirk  
Char  
Rachael  
Scott  
  
That's about it. Any advice on things I could improve would be greatly appreciated! Any flames, and I'll have Mariana and Blastoise extunguish them.  
  
Maggie  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 02

Pokemon Journey- Chapter II Hi and welcome to Chapter Two of my story! I hope you like it, and please, please, please R&R!   


Special thanks to Rachael for helping me out with Zoe and Nelson's motto, and Thank You to Nico and Scott for giving me some really useful information I've already used and hope to use in future chapters of this fic!   


Thanks also to Kirk, Dixie, CharMaster and the above-stated names for letting me use your beloved mascots in my fic!   


One more thing, I forgot to add a disclaimer to Chapt. One, so this following disclaimer applies to both chapters.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, and never will.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"I'm hungry!" Boofca complained to no one in particular as she stopped walking and sat in the middle of the path, refusing to move.   


"We're ALL hungry, Boofca," Airella muttered through clenched teeth, trying very hard not to strangle the baby Cleffa for complaining and whining practically ALL DAY!!   


"Yeah, Boofca, and besides, it's not OUR fault Grizzy, the Triplets, and Sheep ate the rest of the food yesterday!" chimed in Rattata.   


"Quit WHINING Boofca!" Coolbear shouted.   


"Waaaahhh!"   


"COOLBEAR!!" the group yelled.   


"Buzz off."   


"Don't cry, food should be here soon, remember that Charmander, Kakuna, and Blastoise went to get more food." Jiggly said, in an attempt to calm her down.   


"Yeah, they should be here any minute now, I mean they left about an hour ago!"   


Just as soon as Sandy said this, the trio of food scavengers were seen wandering down the hill towards the group with a fourth pokemon, a Chickorita, trailing right behind.   


"Did you find anything?" Trevor asked, as soon as they were in hearing range.   


"We didn't find a thing, but Liliana said her trainer, Olivia, could give us some food if we went to see her."   


"Who's Liliana?"   


"Me! I'm Liliana, hi all!"   


"YOU have a TRAINER?!"   


"Yeah, but don't worry about being caught if you go see Olivia. I'll just tell her you're my friends and she won't capture you.   


"Are you _ sure _, Liliana?" asked Airella, with a hint of doubt in her voice.   


"Positive!"   


"Well, OK, I guess."   


"Don't worry! Olivia's nice! Trust me!"   


"How far is it to Olivia's?"   


"Well, technically, very far."   


"WHAT!?" The pokemon all face-faulted, in standard anime style.   


"She lives in Olivine City, but right now, she's house-sitting for her grandmother in Viridian City, which is just over the hill!"   


"Oh!"   


"Won't the people see us and try to capture us?"   


"Nope! They always listen to me, and they won't catch you!"   


"Okay!"   


The group headed off to go see Olivia, but Mariana needed to ask Liliana a question. "Hey! Liliana!" she cried.   


"Yes?"   


"Um, how can you talk to Olivia and the other humans and stuff?"   


"I know the people's language"   


"How did you learn it?" Chardina chimed in, with obvious curiosity hinted in her voice.   


"Well, Olivia makes this special potion, and after I drank some of it, I could understand what she was saying, and have her understand what I replied."   


"The power of herbs!"   


"And berries, and apricots, and potions, and..."   


"We get the point." Ariella interrupted.   


*sweatdrop* "Oh. Sorry."   


"And you can still communicate with us."   


"Well, yeah, because most Pokemon can understand the human's languages and all, it was really easy... Look! There's the place!"   


The house was HUGE, two-stories, with a porch in the front yard, and a large fountain underneath a gigantic oak tree next to the porch. But, something was wrong. As they got closer to the house, they could see a brunette girl, about 14 or 15, with a Farfetch'd next to her, and a Hypno was nearby, sitting under the tree. The girl was crying softly, and the Farfetch'd was trying to make her feel better.   


"Thanks, Ace." the girl said, hugging the Farfetch'd.   


"Hi Olivia! I brought some friends, can they stay for dinner?"   


"Okay, Liliana, that's fine."   


"What's wrong, Olivia?"   


"Hazel's gone!"   


"WHAT!"   


"Could someone explain what's going on here?" asked Sandy, obviously confused.   


"Ace is the Farfetch'd, and Hazel's a Charizard. You already met Liliana, the Chickorita. Olivia's upset 'cos Hazel wandered off when she went to give Ace a bath." The Hypno quickly explained.   


"That's terrible! Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Blastoise, and these here are my friends, Mariana Ariella, Boofca, Odelia, Mara, Stella, Rattata, Sandy, Trevor, Sheep, Kakuna, Coolbear, Grizzy, Chardina, Charmander, and Jiggly."   


"That's quite a lot of you! I'm Matthew, by the way."   


"Pleased to" "Make your" "Acquaintance!"   


"Bite Me."   


"Sheep!"   


"Just ignore Sheep."   


"No problem. Olivia! When's dinner?"   


"Matthew! Hazel's disappeared, and all you can think about is dinner! I'm ashamed of... WHAT ARE ALL THESE POKEMON DOING HERE!"   


"Er, hi."   


"Olivia, these are my friends! They just want some food! Oh, and I got the Mint Berries you wanted."   


"Oh, Liliana, I didn't think you meant THIS many friends, there are what? 15, 20 of you?"   


"17, actually."   


"SEVENTEEN!"   


"Oh, seventeen more isn't so bad, Olivia."   


"You're right, Hazel. Wait a sec... HAZEL!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"   


"I went to go get some white apricots, like YOU asked me to, _ remember?" _   


"Oh right! I feel so stupid!" Olivia sighed.   


"Um, hello. Listen, we don't want to be a bother, we can go hunt for some berries or something."   


"You will not! Olivia and me can make some Pokemon Food for you! It'll only take a sec, and there's a new recipe Olivia wants to try..."   


"Well, if you insist."   


"We're" "Eating" "Here!"   


"What are they saying?" Olivia asked her Chickorita.   


"They're saying they'd be happy to help you with dinner!"   


"Oh, really! How kind of them! They can help you get the dishes out. Ace, Hazel, and Matthew can help me cook."   


"We're all over it!"   


"Come on, you guys." Liliana went inside the house, motioning for the others to follow her.   


"Hey! We didn't say that!" Snapped Coolbear once they were safely inside.   


"Yeah, but that's the only way I could convince her to let all of you guys eat here!"   


"It's OK Liliana," said Jiggly.   


"Well, here, Rattata, take some of these plates, and _ carefully _ go set them out with Chardina."   


"We're going!"   


"Airella, you, Jiggly and Sandy can get the cups. They're on the top shelf, so BE CAREFUL!"   


"Next?"   


"Sheep and Grizzy can set the table. Silverware is in 3rd drawer from the left."   


"Bite me."   


"SHEEP!"   


"Kakuna and Trevor can place the napkins."   


"What about the rest of us?"   


You all can help me gather up the chairs and put them around the table."   


"Okay!"   


Just as the group had finished setting the table, Olivia came out with a HUGE tray of pokemon food. Ace and Hazel were carrying out trays of spaghetti. Matthew was bringing up the rear, carrying a couple large bottles of soda.   


"It looks" "absolutely" "delicious!"   


"Yummy!" cried Boofca.   


"Can we start?" asked Grizzy.   


"What are you waiting for? Eat up!" grinned Olivia, sitting down at the table.   


Within 30 seconds, everything was inhaled.   


"That was pretty good!"   


"You're right, Blastoise. I always wondered what soda tasted like."   


"It was good, but the spaghetti was the best!" chimed in Rattata.   


"The pokemon food was good too."   


"What are they saying?" Olivia whispered to Hazel.   


"They're saying that the food was delicious!"   


"Oh! Well, I need to thank them somehow... I know!"   


"Olivia, are you SURE you wanna do that?" asked Ace.   


"Yeah. I think it will come in quite handy in their journey."   


"Well, OK."   


"Attention!"   


The pokemon stopped talking and looked at Olivia.   


"Would you like to speak like my pokemon?"   


"Well, it would be cool, but I really don't know."   


"I'm not sure."   


"I dunno."   


"They aren't sure, Olivia."   


"Well, sleep on it, and let me know tomorrow. Hazel, take them to the basement, there should be enough room for them down there."   


"All right. Come this way, folks!"   


The group descended the stairs, and when they got to the basement, they were suprised to see that it had real carpet, and wasn't old and stinky like basements were in the books Nurse Joy used to read them.   


"Well, take care tonight guys! Blankets and pillows are in the cabinet over there. G'night!" And with that, Hazel left the pokemon to themselves.   


After pulling out blankets and stuff and settling in a circle, they debated the issue of whether to talk the language of the humans of not.   


"Well, it would be really cool."   


"Yeah, but wouldn't trainers try harder to catch us?"   


"Yeah, but we're pretty strong!"   


"Airella's right. We're pretty strong."   


"I wanna do it."   


"I do too!"   


"Who thinks we should?"   


"I dunno..."   


After about an hour or so of debating the issue, they decided it would be all right to go ahead and take the mixture to be able to talk in the human's language. They were about to call it a night and sleep, but then they heard...   


Get ready for trouble!  
And while you're at it, make it double!  
To stay away from aggravation!  
To separate everybody in our nation!  
To get rid of stuff like truth and love!  
To stretch so high we touch the worlds above!  
Zoe!  
Nelson!  
Team Rocket we are, in a blast of light  
Get yourself ready to lose the fight!  
Persian! You bet!  


Quickly, they darted up the steps. When they reached the top, they saw Olivia, crying.   


"Hi guys." she weakly smiled. "I'll go get the mixture, if that's what you want."   


The pokemon nodded yes in response.   


She left the room, returning a little while later with a large glass. "One sip should be enough. Who wants to go first?"   


The group quickly pushed Airella towards Olivia. "Why me?" she grumbled.   


"Just because your name comes first in alphabetical order."   


"Oh wow. Rattata knows alphabetical! What a big word, Rattata!" mocked Coolbear.   


Before they could start a fight, Jiggly and Kakuna separated the two.   


Airella took a deep breath and drank from the glass. "Ewwwww! YUCK!" she shuddered.   


"Glad to know what you think of it, Airella." Olivia pretended to look slightly hurt. "All right, next!"   


"That'd be you, Blastoise."   


"Yay!"   


After everyone had drank, Boofca asked Olivia what was wrong.   


"Well, Team Rocket kidnapped Ace, Hazel, Matthew, and Liliana."   


"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER!"   


"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you guys."   


"Well, tough luck. We're gonna help you."   


"It's the least we can do."   


"But how? I don't even know where they went." Olivia looked miserable.   


"So? I guess we'll just have to split up."   


"Are you guys sure?"   


Together they chanted, "Yes, we're absolutely sure!"   


"Well, okay."   


"Who's going with who?" asked Trevor.   


"We're" "always" "together!"   


"I'll go with the triplets."   


"Me too, I guess."   


"Okay, the triplets, Charmander and Grizzy are group 1. I'll go with Sandy and Sheep."   


"So, Sandy, Mariana, and Sheep are group 2. I'll go with Trevor and Kakuna."   


"So, Kakuna, Rattata and me are group 3?" asked Trevor.   


"Yeah."   


"Chardina, Blastoise and Coolbear will be group 4."   


"And Boofca, Jiggly, and Ariella will be the last group, group 5."   


"Now that that's settled, let's go!"   


"WAIT!"   


"Huh?"   


"Here." Olivia handed each group a backpack. "In it is some food, a pic of Zoe and Nelson, water, and I managed to get each group one of Professor Oak's old PokeDexes and some potions and things so you guys can heal yourselves."   


"How'd you get everything so fast?"   


"It's amazing what you'll find lying around the house! Now get going!"   


"We're going, we're going!"   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


So, how'd you like chapter two? Let me know what you thought my reviewing the story, please! 


	3. Chapter 03

Pokemon Journey- Chapter III After much delay, here is Chapter 3 of Pokemon Journey! I like it, and I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get it written the way I wanted it. This chapter features Team 5, or Group Puff, as I like to call them.   


Thanks again to Scott, Nico, Racahel, Dixie, CharMaster, and Kirk for allowing me to torture your mascots! ^_~   


Thank you Nico, for helping out with some of the names in this chapter. :)   


Thank you sooooooo MUCH, Dixie, Rachael, and Nico for REVIEWING the story!!! You have no clue how happy I was to read those reviews!!!   


And a thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. It means a lot to me, that people have read this story that I've worked really hard on.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


DISCLAMER: Pokemon is NOT MINE! If it was, there'd be A LOT of changes to the show, ^_^;;;   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!"   


"Boofca, do you know _ any _ other songs?"   


"Um, no! London Bridge is falling down, falling down..."   


Airella was _ thisclose _ to seriously hurting the little Cleffa. But, she was trying very hard not to yell at her, because her singing was A LOT better to hear than her whining!   


Cleffa stopped singing. "I'm hungry! Is it lunchtime yet?"   


Airella breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, let's see what's in the pack."   


"OK!" Boofca started rooting through her Cleffa-sized backpack, while Airella and Jiggly went through their Jigglypuff-sized ones.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Author's Note: These backpacks are fairly small, but they can hold a lot. If you don't get it, think of... Misty's bag. It's REALLY small, but in it there is a sleeping bag, her pokeballs, AND enough room for Togepi! So, basically, this is FICTION. A lot of stuff can go into one tiny bag.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Hey! What's this?" Jiggly held up a slightly smushed sandwich.   


"Let me see." Boofca grabbed the bag, sniffed it, and exclaimed "Yummy! It's a PB&J!"   


"What?"   


"PB&J is short for Peanut Butter & Jelly. But this one's kinda squashed, though."   


"Oh well. You can eat it, right?"   


"Yeah, Jiggly. They're really yummy."   


Jiggly took a small bite out of a corner of the sandwich. "They're pretty good! Try one, Airella."   


The trio ate in silence for a while, until Airella finally asked, "Where have you had PB&J's before, Boofca?"   


"Uh, well, you see, Michelle used to let me eat some of hers." Boofca took a huge bite of her sandwich, making it clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore.   


"Oh."   


After a bit more of silent eating, there was a loud snap!   


"What was that?"   


"I don't know."   


"I hope it's not a big, mean Pinsir or something!"   


"Chill, Boofca."   


"Here it comes!"   


Out of the woods came a small Igglybuff. "Hiyas! I'm Ami!"   


The trio face-faults for a sec, then introduces themselves.   


"I'm Airella!"   


"Hi-Hi! My name is Boofca!"   


"Jiggly's my name. Hello, Ami!"   


"Hiya!"   


"What are you doing here?"   


"We're just traveling through. And you?   


"Oh. I was out getting my mommy some MooMoo Milk."   


"What's MooMoo Milk?"   


"You drink it. There's are two sisters around here, one has a Miltank, she gives me some MooMoo Milk for me and my mommy, my sister, and my aunt, my uncle, and the Clefairy's in the cave next to us to drink."   


"Can we come?"   


"Sure!"   


The group walked on for a bit, until they saw two girls, one with green hair, and the other with blue hair in a small clearing.   


"Look! It's Ami again, Alyssa." The green haired one remarked.   


"Yep. Hey! She's brought friends."   


"Hello!" exclaimed Boofca once they were close enough to hear.   


"Oh my... you can TALK!" Alyssa looked ready to faint.   


"So?" asked Airella.   


"My sister's never seen a talking pokemon before. By the way, I'm Andrea. These are my pokemon, Miltank, Elekid, and Sunflora.   


Alyssa cut in. "I'm sorry. My name's Alyssa, and here are my pokemon, Ponyta, Seadra, and Magby.   


"Hello everyone!"   


"Hey, Ami, your sister's here too." Sunflora told the little Igglybuff.   


"Yeah, and her Clefairy friend as well." added the Seadra.   


"Oh, really?" Ami turned towards the trio. "Come on, you can meet my big sister Anya and Anya's friend, Marissa!" She dashed off.   


"I guess we should follow her." Jiggly said.   


"I guess so." And with that, they followed Ami towards a large tree behind Andrea and Alyssa's house.   


"Here they are! Marissa, Anya, these are Airella, Boofca, and Jiggly.   


"Hello."   


I'm gonna get the MooMoo Milk, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!" Ami cried, before dashing off.   


"Sissy? Is that you?" Boofca dashed over to Marissa, and looked behind her ear. "Yup, the scar I gave you is still there." Boofca grinned.   


Marissa studied Boofca carefully. "And how did I get that scar, little Krystalyn?"   


"I bit you on the ear. Also, Mama's a Clefairy named Daniella, and Papa is a Clefable named Zachary."   


Marissa hugged Boofca tightly. "It's good to see you again, little Krystalyn."   


"Hold up! I'm confused here." interrupted Airella.   


"Yeah, and isn't your name Boofca?" asked Jiggly.   


Boofca quickly explained. "You see, my Mama named me Krystalyn, but when Michelle caught me, she re-nicknamed me Boofca. Boofca's what I've been called since... well, a while."   


Anya, who had been sitting quietly in the background this whole time, spoke up. "Krys... er, Boofca, it's nice to see you again, and your friends too. Ami should have the Milk soon, would you and your friends like to come home with us?"   


"You bet!"   


"And Boofca?"   


"Yeah?"   


"How'd you three learn to talk?"   


"I'll explain later."   


"I'm back!"   


"Good Ami, let's go home, before Mom gets worried again."   


"Okay."   


As the group marched through the forest to the Jigglypuff's home, Airella pondered to herself. _ I know I've seen Anya before, and she looks a bit like me, but I can't remember where. _   


"Airella! Earth to Airella!"   


"Oh, sorry, what's up Jiggly?"   


"Don't you get the odd feeling you've met Anya before?"   


"Yeah."   


"Well, get this. I've been having this dream lately, where I see a family, of an Igglybuff, five Jigglypuffs, and a Wigglytuff, eating a big meal, like Thanksgiving or something. Then these two Clefairies, a Clefable, and a Cleffa join us, and the scary thing is, the Cleffa's Boofca, and two of the Jigglypuff's are you and me!"   


"No way!"   


"Why?"   


"I've had that dream too. I wonder what it means?"   


"I don't know, but now, I think the others in the Clefairy clan, are Boofca's FAMILY!"   


"So, the Jigglypuff clan is ours?"   


"I wonder. I was little when I was caught. I don't remember a family."   


"Me either."   


"Yo! We're here!" Exclaimed Marissa, sending the duo out of their daydreams.   


"Ok."   


As they walked into one cave, they saw three openings inside of the large cave.   


"Ours in on the left, our Aunt and Uncle live in the middle one, and the Clefairies are in the one on the right." Explained Anya.   


"We should go into the middle one." replied Ami.   


"Yep!"   


"We'll see you later. Mama and Papa need to see Boofca." said Marissa.   


"Okay."   


"Aunt Sally, Mommy, we're back!"   


"Oh, good Ami." A Jigglypuff with blue eyes came up towards the group. "Hi Anya! I see you two have brought some friends."   


"Yeah, they're Airella and Jiggly, and Boofca, I mean Krystalyn, is here too! She's with Ms. Daniella and Mr. Zachary right now."   


"I suppose she'd like to see her parents." remarked a Wigglytuff, entering the room. "I'm Lara, Ami and Anya's mom."   


"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm so sorry. I'm Sally, Ami and Anya's aunt."   


"And Mommy's sister too!" cried Ami.   


"Yes, that too."   


"Hey Mom, can Airella and Jiggly eat dinner with us?"   


"It's fine with me, Anya, but let's ask your uncle if it's OK first."   


"Ask whom if what's okay?" questioned another Jigglypuff.   


"Oh, our dear Uncle Chris, can our friends, Airella and Jiggly stay for dinner?"   


"Please, Please, Please!" chimed in Ami.   


"Sure! The Clefairy's are coming over too."   


"Yes!"   


"Now that that's settled, girls, you need to find Vulpix. She's got some berries I need to make a pie. Invite her to eat with us if you'd like." The Wigglytuff said.   


"Can Jiggly and Airella come with us?"   


"Yes, now get going!"   


When the group of Anya, Ami, Airella, and Jiggly were safely outside, headed towards Vulpix's home, Ami, clear out of the blue said, "I used to have another sister."   


"Huh? What do you mean, Ami?" asked Jiggly.   


"And a cousin too. My sister was Anastasia, and my cousin was Jigglypuff."   


Anya cut in. "They were captured when you were little. How do you remember?"   


"Easy. This." Ami took a picture out from her bag, which was supposed to hold the berries. It was an old picture, of three Jigglypuff, one with green eyes, one with blue eyes, one with a green eye and a blue eye, and an Igglybuff. Airella immediately recognized the picture.   


"Hey! I have a picture like that!"   


"You do, Airella? Weird, I do too!" Jiggly added.   


"This is strange." Anya remarked.   


"Very. Let's see, Ami, who are the people in the picture?"   


"Well, Anya's on the left, Anastasia's in the middle, and Jigglypuff's on the left. I'm the Igglybuff in the front, obviously!"   


"No way!" Airella gasped. "I'm the Jigglypuff in the middle!"   


"Really? How do you know?"   


"You see, I found that picture in my bag after I came to the orphanage. I didn't know any of the puffs in the picture, except of me. I knew that one was me, because of the face. It's exactly like mine, even the eyes. I have one green eye and one blue eye."   


"Right. Oh my...Quick tell me one thing about yourself, about your singing."   


"Singing? I hate it!" Airella made a face. "It always puts people to sleep!"   


"Wow, Airella, I think you may be Anastasia!"   


"Jiggly, how'd you get that picture?"   


"I've had it since I was little, just like you. It said Jiggly on the back, so I kept it. I think I looked like the blue-eyed one, I mean... here!" Jiggly dug a photo out of her pack. "I had this taken when I arrived at the orphanage. It looked EXACTLY LIKE the blue-eyed Jigglypuff, so I always knew that one was me."   


"Oh my, Jiggly, can I see the picture?"   


"Well, okay."   


"Uh-huh, that's Aunt Sally's handwriting for sure. It's blurry, but the J-I-G-G-L-Y that can be made out is definitely in her handwriting!"   


"Does that mean, I'm your cousin?"   


"Yeah, it looks like it, Airella!"   


"How come you didn't tell me!?"   


"No one asked!"   


Anya looked towards Ami. "Yeah, they're Anastasia and Jigglypuff for sure. They argue exactly the same way!"   


Ami giggled. "It looks like I have another sister and a cousin too! Cool! Now we gotta find Vulpix, or mommy'll get mad."   


"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"   


"Go where?" remarked a Vulpix, walking up on the group.   


Anya smiled. "Vulpix! It's good to see you! Have you got the berries for my mom?"   


"Right here, Anya. Now we should go, before my mum gets mad at me for not delivering these berries promptly!"   


"Aren't you staying for dinner?"   


"Yeah, now Airella, Jiggly, I believe you need to head back and say hello to your long-lost folks!"   


"How long have you been standing here for, Vulpix?"   


"Long enough. Come on, I'll race all of you!"   


"Fine! But I'm gonna win!" chanted Anya.   


"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Jiggly.   


"1... 2... 3..."   


"GO!" And off they went, running through the woods, towards Ami and Anya's home.   


"I win!" cheered Ami.   


"Cheater!" teased Airella.   


"Oh, cool it." cut in Vulpix. "Let's go in."   


Together, the three Jigglypuffs, Igglybuff, and Vulpix walked into the cave. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a table set full of food, and a sign. It read: WELCOME, ANASTASIA-AIRELLA, KRYSTALYN-BOOFCA, AND JIGGLYPUFF-JIGGLY!!!!"   


"Wow!" said Airella in astonishment   


"It's wonderful."   


"What's going on?"   


Lara walked up and hugged Airella. "Airella, it's good to see you, my daughter."   


Sally and Chris were smothering Jiggly. Boofca let go of Zachary, her Papa, and smiled. "Aren't you happy, Airella, Jiggly? I told them about your adventure, and I saw of photos of you and you see they were you but they weren't you, and well, you have a family too! Isn't it great? Too bad we have to leave, though. But we need to find all of Olivia's missing pokemon!"   


"Why do you have to go?" asked Daniella, Boofca's mama, with sadness in her eyes.   


Quickly, Airella and Jiggly removed themselves from their parents so they could breathe, and along with Boofca, told their story, of the escape, meeting Olivia, and their friends.   


"I understand you have to leave, but why now?" Sally looked about to cry.   


"Don't cry, Mom." said Jiggly. "But we need to do this."   


Marissa spoke up. "Then, I'm coming with you guys."   


Vulpix took charge then. "No you aren't Marissa. I will. My mum won't mind, and we'll do this together."   


"Yeah, and don't forget the rest of the team, Chardina, Blastoise and Coolbear."   


"And Sandy, Mariana, Sheep, Kakuna, Rattata and Trevor too!"   


"Remember the Triplets, Charmander, Grizzy, and now Vulpix too!   


"We'll do it, all together!"   


"Fine." Lara cut in. "But first, you'll all eat."   


"Oh, yes!"   


Within 30 seconds, Vulpix, Airella, Jiggly, and Boofca had inhaled most of the food, leaving the others to stare in shock.   


"What?"   


The next morning, with tearful good-byes, and promises to return, Team Puff set out, with a new member, Vulpix. After walking east for a while, they were sitting in a clearing, munching on leftovers that Lara and Sally had filled Vulpix's pack up with.   


"So, what should we call ourselves? Team Puff won't work anymore."   


"Team Puff Tails?"   


"Nah."   


"Team Pink Fire?"   


"No way!"   


"How about Team Charry Puff?"   


"It won't work. Hey! How about Flame Puff?"   


"Okay!" and with that the group of four, now Team Flame Puff, continued their journey to find those missing pokemon.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So, How'd ya like it? Let me know what you thought by Reviewing the story, please!! 


	4. Chapter 04

Pokemon Journey- Chapter IV After over a month, I've finished chapter 4 to my satisfaction. (I'm a slight perfectionist, so deal!) Group 3 is this chapter's star, and I've dubbed this chapter, 'rat' since 3 Rattatas and a Raticate appear in it.   


Oh yeah, I changed my author name to 'Pearl Rose'. I did a search on FF.net and there were too many authors with Maggie in the name. I decided to go with originality, and change my name.   


Scott, Nico, Racahel, Dixie, CharMaster, and Kirk, I keep thanking you for getting macots, 'cos without them, I would have no fic.   


Scott and Rachael, your reviews for the last chapter were great.   


Messages from me  
--------------  
Don't worry Rach, I used to spell Airella's name Ariella for a little while, until I picked one spelling and stuck with it! Scott, Charizard makes his first apperance in this chapter, and Rattata meets Kathryn!   
--------------   


The readers of this fic, muchas, muchas gracias! (Thank you very, very much, for all of you non-spanish speakers. ^^;)   


And we can't forget this....   


DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon. (I wish I did!)   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Kyra, can you do me a favor?" asked a girl, about 14 years old, very tall, with short, straight, black hair.   


"What, Eve?" asked Kyra, who was also about 14, with long blonde hair and a Sentret at her side.   


"Well, I found this Charizard over there," Eve pointed east. "Can you watch him? I think he's wounded."   


Kyra sighed. "I'm taking care of Rio Gallagher's Rattata, Airel, and his Raticate, Andy, PLUS we have Kathryn, that wounded Rattata you found last week, and Sari here," she said, pointing to the Sentret, "Told me that Klara hurt her leg."   


"I'm sorry your Stantler's hurt, but the Charizard won't do well with my Eevee evolution clan, and you LOVE caring for pokemon." Eve retorted.   


"Oh fine, but I run a day-care, not a Pokemon Center!!" Kyra groaned, then told Airel and Andy to help drag the Charizard in.   


"You know there's no pokemon center for miles in this forest!" Eve exclaimed.   


"Yeah, yeah." Kyra sighed again, and asked Sari to help Andy and Airel bring the Charizard inside.   


"Thanks, Kyra."   


Kyra just rolled her eyes, then followed Sari, Airel, and Andy in, so she could take care of the Charizard's wounds.   


"Ok, the Charizard's gone, you can come out now." Eve told her pokeballs, before releasing the pokemon out.   


"Flareon!  
"Espeon!"  
"Vaporeon!"  
"Umbreon!"  
"Jolteon!  
"Eevee!"   


"I know that big Charizard scared you all," Eve said soothingly to her pokemon, "But now we need to go to Alyssa and Andrea Lannigan's farm and pick up some milk."   


Her Eevee-lutions nodded in response, and together they trotted off to the farm.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


"We're lost!" Rattata wailed.   


"Oh, quit whining!"   


"You first, Trevor!"   


"You're the one that got us lost, Mister I-Know-Where-We're-Going!"   


"You agreed with me, Trevor, so quit griping!"   


"Quit whining!"   


"I WASN'T whining!"   


"Liar."   


"Put a cork in it, you two!!!" interrupted Kakuna, ending the fight.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


AN- Doesn't Kakuna ALWAYS seem to play peacemaker? ^_^   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


"What's going on here?" asked a Stantler, hobbling along on three legs, with a Sentret by her side.   


"It looks like they were arguing," answered the Sentret.   


"Oh, you're right, Sari."   


"Hey!"   


"Oh, sorry guys. I'm Klara." said the Stantler.   


"Hi. I'm Trevor."   


"My name's Rattata, and that's Kakuna over there."   


Kakuna nodded as well as he could.   


"Well guys, we were just heading off to Andrea and Alyssa Lannigan's farm. You can get some food there, and then..."   


"You can come with us to Kyra's!" Sari exclaimed, finishing Klara's sentence.   


"Who's Kyra?" asked Rattata.   


"Kyra's our trainer. She runs a day-care, and her best friend Eve, an Eevee trainer, usually crashes at Kyra's when she here between gyms and stuff on her Pokemon Journey." replied Klara.   


"Oh."   


"Let's go!"   


The group headed through the forest, with Sari and Klara leading the way, until they were at a small cottage.   


"That's Rio Gallagher's place here in Kanto. He's from Johto, and right now, he's off at the Fushica City Gym. Kyra's watching his two favorite pokemon, Airel and Andy." explained Klara.   


"Airel's a Rattata, Andy's a Raticate, and they're brother and sister." added Sari.   


"Oh, cool." Trevor tried not to look bored, but failed miserably.   


"Airel's a girl Rattata?" Rattata appeared to somewhat interested in what Klara and Sari were saying.   


"Don't get your hopes up, Rattata. Airel has a crush on Wallace, a Raticate that belongs to Logan Murray, Rio, Eve, and Kyra's friend, and another trainer here in the Viridian Forest. Logan's on a journey now too."   


Rattata looked slightly hurt.   


"Don't worry, " Klara said in attempt to cheer Rattata up, "There's another Rattata at the center. Her name's Kathryn!"   


"Enough of that, for now." Sari smiled. "We're at Alyssa and Andrea's!"   


Magby and Elekid greeted Sari and Klara.   


"Hi-Hi! Listen, Sar, Klar, you'll _ never _ believe what happened here!!" said Magby happily.   


"Yeah, two Jigglypuffs, and a Cleffa met their long-lost family!" chimed in Elekid.   


"Hold on. Two Jigglypuffs, _ and _ one Cleffa! That sounds like Jiggly, Airella, and Boofca!"   


"You're right, Trevor."   


"I'm always right."   


Kakuna immediately moved between Rattata and Trevor, to avoid another argument.   


Andrea and Alyssa then came over to the group, followed by a teenage boy, about 15 or so, and Eve who had her 6 Eevee forms with her.   


"Magby, Elekid, have you been bothering these pokemon?"   


"Hey, Lys, look! They're Kyra's Stantler and Sentret!   


"You're right, Andrea. I guess they need your Miltank's milk."   


"Don't forget I need milk too." added Eve.   


A Ponyta wandered over to Alyssa.   


"I won't. Ponyta!"   


"Now, Ponyta, I need you to go get some MooMoo Milk from Miltank."   


The Ponyta trotted off.   


"Boo!"   


Andrea and Eve turned around quickly. "Rio!"   


"Hey, when'd ya get back?" asked Alyssa.   


The boy, Rio, replied "Oh, just a few minutes ago. And look!" He proudly displayed his Soul Badge.   


"Cool, so that's um..."   


"Er, 7 badges?" finished Eve.   


"Yeah, now I need the Earth Badge from Viridian."   


"Sari, what are they talking about?"   


"Badges in the Kanto, or Indigo League."   


"Oh." Trevor just nodded his head, not really understanding it.   


"I'll explain later." Sari just smiled, and trotted off to go see what Ponyta was up to.   


The four teenagers were talking, and since the pokemon were bored, Klara explained about the Johto and Indigo Leagues.   


Their conversation was interrupted when a hot-air balloon crashed into the field of Alyssa and Andrea's farm. Two people, and a Meowth emerged from the balloon, and began to recite an all to familiar motto to us Pokemon fans. (AN- ^_^)   


Prepare for trouble!   
Make it double!   
To protect the world from devastation   
To unite all people within our nation   
To denounce the evils of truth and love   
To extend our reach to the stars above   
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!   
Surrender now of prepare to fight!   
Meowth, that's right!   
  


"What do you want?" asked Alyssa suspiciously.   


"Um, who are they?" asked Rattata.   


Jessie looked ticked. "We are Team Rocket, the most notorious criminals in the world!"   


"Yeah, so?" asked Rio.   


"We want to steal all your pokemon!"   


"Huh? I don't get this. Klara, Eve, someone a little help here." remarked Trevor.   


"You won't get our pokemon without a fight!"   


"Is that so, then Arbok, Lickitung, go!"   


"Wheezing, Victrebel, go!"   


Victrebel proceeded to eat James's head. "Not my head, you dumb plant!"   


Klara laughed, while Rio sent out his Golduck, Alyssa summoned her Seadra, Andrea brought out Sunflora, and Eve chose her Flareon.   


Klara sighed. "I can't fight, with my bad leg, and Kakuna only knows tackle, so Rattata and Trevor, have fun!"   


Rattata and Trevor joined the fight.   


"Arbok, Bite!"   


"Sunflora, use Giga Drain!"   


"Wheezing, poison gas attack!"   


"You know the drill, Golduck. Confusion!"   


Both attacks did little to phase their attackers.   


"Arbok, use Poison Sting!"   


Arbok obeyed Jessie's order and went after the Sunflora.   


"Sunflora, dodge!"   


The Sunflora avoided the attack, but instead, it hit Rattata. He yelped in pain, but not before quickly deciding to use a Hyper Fang attack of his own. Arbok got the blunt end of THAT attack. Trevor retaliated for his friend's injury by using Water Gun. Arbok looked beat, but wasn't down for the count until it (?) got Sunflora's Solar Beam. Arbok was down and out.   


Now, it was Wheezing's turn. "Use Smokescreen!"   


Golduck was left slightly phased by the attack. Jumping in, Flareon gave Wheezing a good Flamethrower attack, and Seadra used Hydro Pump to its full potential. Quickly, the group of pokemon finished with Team Rocket and sent them 'Blasting off again!'.   


"Rattata, you're hurt!" cried Sari, returning with the milk.   


"Kyra'll have to give you some antidote." remarked Rio before Rattata could protest.   


"Could you take us there?" asked Trevor.   


Rio nodded, and picked up Trevor, Rattata, and Klara, and went off towards Kyra's.   


"Wait for us!" cried Eve as she recalled her pokemon, grabbed Kakuna and Sari, and followed Rio to Kyra's place.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"MORE pokemon?" groaned Kyra when she saw Rio and Eve along with some pokemon.   


"Chill out, Kyra."   


"Yeah, and anyways, the Rattata's poisoned. Do you have any antidote of full heals or something?"   


"I'll get an poison-cure berry out." Kyra dashed inside to get a berry.   


"Hey, Rattata, are you OK?" asked Eve.   


Rattata just put on his most pitiful, 'I'm hurt' look.   


"Aw, isn't that so sweet. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."   


"I think Eve likes anything cute-looking." observed Trevor.   


"Uh-huh." answered Kyra, returning with a berry. "Now, Rattata, eat this, then we'll bring you inside to get some rest."   


Rattata did as he was told, then Eve carried Rattata in, with the others following along.   


"Rio, Andy and Airel are in the back," Kyra said. "Eve, place Rattata on the cot between Charizard's and Kathryn's. Kakuna, Trevor, Sari will show you were you can rest until I get some food ready. And Klara," she said, looking straight at the Stantler, "Lie down on the cot that's next to Charizard's. Your leg needs rest, so it doesn't get any worse."   


The group dispersed, leaving Kyra and Eve with the four wounded or sick pokemon.   


"Well, Kyra, I've got to go home. I think Rio's leaving to. He's off to get the Earth Badge, so Airel and Andy will be staying here."   


"OK." Kyra was busy changing Charizard's bandages, and didn't look up when Rio and Eve left. Letting her 'patients' sleep, Kyra went off to get some dinner for the other pokemon.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


When Rattata awoke after his injury, a Raticate and another Rattata greeted him. "Hi, I'm Rattata." he said, groggily.   


"Oh, I'm Andy, and that's my sister Airel." said the Raticate.   


"Yep. Oh, keep your voice down, everyone else is asleep." added Airel.   


"We're going to sleep too. But Airel wanted to say hi."   


"I'm just nice at heart." Airel then yawned. "G'Nite, Rattata. Pleased to meet you." And with that, Andy and Airel left the room.   


Rattata was about to go back to sleep, but noticed the other Rattata, Kathryn, he thought she was called, wake up. "Huh?" She said sleepily, then she saw Rattata. "Hi! I'm Kathryn."   


Rattata was slightly speechless. "Um, hi." he finally stammered out.   


Kathryn smiled. "That's what _ I _ said. You are..."   


"Oh, I'm uh, er, um..."   


"Ha! That's a cute name, uh er um!"   


"No! That's not my name, it's Rattata. I'm Rattata."   


"Rattata, it is? OK! You met Klara already?"   


Rattata nodded in reply.   


Kathryn found this amusing. "What's the matter, Meowth got your tongue? You'll meet Charizard later. It's late. I'll talk to you later."   


"Nite."   


"Good Night."   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


**THREE DAYS LATER... **   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Rattata had developed a crush on Kathryn, and was following her around constantly, and surprisingly Kathryn didn't seem to mind too much. Trevor and Kakuna assumed that Kathryn liked Rattata. But the most important thing, was that Kyra said that Rattata was ready to go. Trevor had explained their journey to her, and the pokemon. After much debating, Charizard and Kathryn would accompany Kakuna, Trevor, and Rattata. Rattata was STILL on overjoyed. After many good-byes, the quintet was ready to head off.   


"So, have we got everything?" asked Charizard.   


"Uh-huh, all we gotta do is snap Rattata out of his 'lovestruck' state of mind for a minute, and we can go." answered Trevor.   


"That'll be hard. Kathryn's starting to drift away too."   


"Great. Now we're gonna have a strong silent type, Kakuna, and the sickeningly in the clouds couple."   


"Don't say that, or you're gonna really regret it." said Airel, appearing on the steps."   


"Don't tell me you LIKE all this mushy stuff."   


Airel rolled her eyes slightly. "Nevermind, but you probably shouldn't tease them."   


"Why, Airel?"   


"Kathryn just learned a new TM. Thunder."   


Both Charizard and Trevor looked horrified for a moment.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Remember, Trevor's a Totodile, so his Water type is weak against Electric, as is Charizard's flying type.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


"Just giving you fair warning." Airel turned to go back in, but stopped. "Oh, Kakuna'll bring the duo outside in a sec, so be patient." she then proceeded inside.   


A few minutes later, Kakuna came out, followed by Kathryn and Rattata.   


"Everyone ready?"   


"Yeah."   


"Then off we go!"   


And the second team went off in search of their grand adventure.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's it! Now do me a HUGE favor and review the story in the little box underneath this message.   



End file.
